1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to anatomical monitoring devices, and more specifically to an improved device to monitor a pre-set limit of joint movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices that monitor physical activity are well known. Some such devices provide an alarm signal to warn if the wearer bends beyond an acceptable limit, or falls to a prone position. Others measure strain in a selected exercising region. Still others measure knee motion during exercise. However, no known devices provide a simple, accurate monitor to measure specific joint excursions for use in rehabilitation and training.